Parallel Mix
by Vanille Ace
Summary: Bertemu dengan versi Manusia sang vampir? Mahiru tidak bisa membayangkannya. hari dimana dia sedang jengkel dengan sang pasangan, Kuro. dia lama bertemu dengan versi manusia asli dari sang vampir. /" tidak.. hanya saja.. Mahiru, kau bukan vampir? "/"Apa?"/"ah, aku mengerti sekarang.."


**SERVAMP ©** STRIKE Tanaka

 **WARNING!** OOC's, typo's berhamburan, menggunakan kata-kata yang berulang, garing sangat, GeJe, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan Author pemula ini lakukan di fanfic _Sloth Pair_ ini.

* * *

Siang hari ini adalah siang yang cerah. Banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluarga, kerabat, bahkan pasangan mereka. Namun tidak untuk pemuda satu ini—Shirota Mahiru namanya, pemuda ini sedang berada didalam ke _galau_ an luar biasa. Kenapa? Itu karena sang pasangan— _Sleepy Ash_ atau yang ia panggil dengan nama _Kuro_ lebih memilih _Video Game_ -nya ketimbang dirinya.

Aneh memang, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Intinya dia cemburu pada video game milik Kuro.

Mahiru menghela nafas, berjalan pelan kesembarang arah. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia juga tidak tahu harus kemana, agar dia bisa merasa lebih baik.

Disaat ia berfikir, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada tangan seseorang yang berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Dia berbalik—menatap orang yang telah memengang tangannya itu. Pemuda itu berambut biru, memakai jaket biru muda dan tatapannya tampak datar namun tajam menatapnya. Pemuda itu tampak familiar dipikirannya.

hanya saja, jika dia memiliki mata merah, bukan biru.

Tunggu dulu.

Jangan-jangan—" K-Kuro?! "

* * *

Mereka kini duduk disebuah kursi taman, suasana taman saat ini lumayan ramai. Banyak anak-anak sedang bermain ditemani orang tua mereka. Mahiru menatap mereka sembari tersenyum kecut—dia benar-benar teringat kembali pada kenangan masa kecilnya—saat ibunya masih hidup dan saat mereka berdua bermain disini.

" Mahiru.. "

Mahiru terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia menatap pemuda disebelahnya—pemuda yang mirip dengan sang Servamp, " Ah, maaf. Aku melamun. Ada apa, ugghh… Kuro? "

" ….Tidak. hanya saja.. Mahiru, kau bukan vampir? "

Huh?

" Apa? " Mahiru bingung,

"…Ah. Aku mengerti sekarang… "

 _Double huh?_

Mahiru mulai semakin bingung saat ini. Ia menatapnya sembari menunggu jawaban pasti dari pemuda disebelahnya. Merasa diperhatikan, mata biru milik pemuda itu membalas tatapannya, "…intinya kau bukanlah Mahiru yang aku cari. "

"…Bukan..Mahiru yang kau cari? "

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, mengartikan iya. Dan tak lama semua menjadi sunyi. Mereka berdua diam. Tidak saling bercakapan lagi. Canggung? Mungkin. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu berdiri. Mahiru menatapnya bingung, " Ada apa? "

Ia berbalik menatap Mahiru, " …Tidak. Hanya saja, aku ingin beli _Cola_. Kau mau juga? "

" Ah, Soda saja. "

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri disana. Mahiru hanya diam. Kembali menatap suasana taman yang kini mulai agak sepi. Walaupun begitu, dia masih dapat mendengar tawa anak-anak disekitarnya bermain. Ah, Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Kuro-nya saat ini?

Apa dia tidak mencarinya?

Apa dia tidak peduli dengannya?

Mahiru tidak tahu. Jika Kuro-nya itu memang tidak mempedulikannya, yang pasti dirinya akan merasa sakit hati. Sangat sakit.

" …Hiru.. "

" Mahiru.. "

 _Huh?_

Ia menatap pemuda yang telah memanggil namanya—oh, Kuro telah kembali. Manik biru pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. " Kau.. baik-baik saja? "

" Eh? Ah, tentu. Haha.. "

Tidak sama sekali. Dia merasa tidak benar-benar baik saat ini. Oh, jujur saja ia merindukan vampirnya itu. Tapi, kelihatannya vampirnya itu lebih memilih gamenya bukan? Ugghh.. dia benar-benar terpuruk saat ini.

"… Oh? "

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa Mahiru bukanlah orang yang bisa berbohong seperti Sakuya. Dia rasa berbohong pada pemuda ini bukanlah hal yang tepat.

Pemuda itu memberikan soda yang baru ia beli kepada Mahiru, pemuda berambut cokelat itu terdiam sejenak dan setelah itu mengambil soda itu sembari berterima kasih padanya. Tak lama mata kembali menatap versi manusia **asli** Kuro. Pemuda itu tidak kembali duduk—namun tetap berdiri sembari meminum cola yang telah ia buka.

Kuro meliriknya, alhasil pemuda itu segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Kuro menghela nafas, " _Welp_ , aku bosan disini, ayo ketempat lain. " ucapnya, Mahiru hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan sembari menatapnya bingung.

* * *

Langit mulai gelap, mereka kini berjalan sembari diam. Tidak ada percakapan sekalipun keluar dari mulut mereka. Oh? Mereka canggung? Mungkin. Tak lama, dapat Mahiru dengar helahan nafas dari pemuda disebelahnya, merasa penasaran—Mahiru meliriknya, pemuda itu hanya menatap bosan sekitarnya tapi anehnya Mahiru dapat merasakan bahwa tidak hanya rasa bosan saja, tapi.. khawatir?

" Kuro? Kau tak apa? "

Kuro terkejut, " ….Hm? ah, tidak apa. Hanya khawatir dengan _Mahiru_ -ku. "

" M- _Mahiru_ -ku? " Mahiru terdiam. _Ah, benar juga. Dia adalah versi manusia dari Kuro. Otomatis, Mahiru yang dia maksud adalah versi vampir dari diriku. tapi, Mahiru-ku..ini benar-benar memalukan!_ —batinnya dalam hati.

" Benar juga, kau mencarinya kan? Memang kalian bertengkar? "

Kuro mengangguk pelan, " …yeah. Kurasa aku yang salah, mungkin. "

" Eh? "

Mahiru menatapnya bingung, " Aku mengabaikannya.. dia pergi. Pada akhirnya aku mencarinya. " lanjutnya sembari menggaruk pipinya pelan.

 _Ah, jadi begitu. Ini sama denganku._ —batinnya, Mahiru menghela nafas lalu menatapnya kembali, " Kalau begitu pergilah! " Kuro menatapnya bingung, " Huh? "

" Kau bilang kau merasa bersalah bukan? Sekarang pergilah, dan temui dia! Jika kupikirkan dengan simple dia pasti akan memaafkanmu. " lanjutnya, Kuro menghela nafas berat, "…Kau benar-benar sama dengannya. "

" Itu karena aku adalah versi manusia-nya, Kuro.. " ucapnya sweatdrop.

Kuro menggaruk pipinya pelan, "..Apa boleh buat. " ia melangkah mendahului Mahiru, kepalanya sedikit berputar menatap Mahiru, " Akan aku temui dia… seperti.. maumu.. " lalu kembali berjalan lurus kedepan. Sementara Mahiru hanya diam disana sembari tersenyum. Tak lama senyumannya pudar, pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Kali ini dia yang harus bertemu dengan Kuro-nya. Dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

* * *

Kini dia berada didepan pintu apartemen-nya. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Didalam kamarnya sangatlah gelap. Apa mungkin Kuro malas menyalakannya? Tapi, anehnya tidak ada suara dari dalam. Tidak ada suara TV yang menyala ataupun suara game milik Kuro.

Kemana dia?

Pemuda itu menutup pintunya dan segera menyalakan lampu. Sunyi. Benar-benar sunyi. Apa Kuro sudah tidur? Atau jangan-jangan dia pergi? Itulah yang ada dipikiran pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

" Kuro? " panggilnya,

Hening.

" Kuro? " panggilnya sekali lagi, namun tetap saja. Tidak ada jawaban. _Ah, kurasa dia benar-benar pergi._ Batinnya, ia memilih untuk duduk disofa. Sekarang dia bingung, bagaimana dia bisa minta maaf padanya. Bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahnya? Ah. Mahiru depresi sekarang.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang seseorang memeluknya, Mahiru terkejut, ia berbalik menatap siapa yang memeluknya. Mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan sang pemilik mata merah itu—dia Kuro. Sang vampir yang dia pikirkan, " K-Kuro.. "

" …Maaf. "

" Huh? "

" …Kurasa aku bersalah karena.. mengabaikanmu? " Mahiru diam, wajahnya sedikit memerah mendengarkan perkataanya. Kuro meminta maaf padanya duluan?

Ia sedikit menunduk, " S-sebenarnya, ini juga bukan salahmu. Aku juga bersalah karena.. terlalu.. cemburu pada video game-mu.. " " Huh? Mahiru—kau.. " Oke, sekarang wajah pemuda itu benar-benar panas. Apa yang ia katakan benar-benar memalukan. " Lu-lupakan.. " ucapnya pelan sembari menahan malu.

Kuro diam, memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan serius, " Mahiru.. " panggilnya pelan. Namun pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan hanya diam sembari menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Tangan kanan sang vampir mengangkat wajahnya, mengarakan wajahnya itu kearahnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut, sang Eve terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

Dia ingin memberontak, namun entah mengapa dia tidak bisa. Dia merasa dirinya menolak untuk melakukannya. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu menutup matanya—merasakan sensasi yang diberikan sang servamp padanya. Tepatnya dibibir sang eve.

Namun, tak lama sang servamp mengakhirinya.

Mahiru menatapnya dengan wajah yang sudah benar-benar merah. Dapat ia rasakan hembusan nafas sang vampir karena jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Kuro melepas pelukannya itu, pemuda itu menggaruk pelan pipinya yang merona.

Semantara Mahiru—dia diam saat ini. Tidak dapat bicara apapun lagi. Ciuman itu benar-benar membuat pemuda itu membeku. " Mahiru.. " suara sang servamp membuatnya tersadar, pemuda itu berbalik menatapnya, " I-iya? "

"…Malam ini.. aku, maksudku.. boleh aku tidur bersama? "

Mahiru diam sejenak. Mencerna pertanyaan vampir tersayangnya itu, setelah mengerti apa yang dirinya katakan, wajah sang eve memerah lagi. Ia menunduk, " A-ah, terserah.. " ucapnya pelan.

Kuro hanya terdiam—menatap leher sang eve yang kini berwarna merah. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman kecil terukir dibibinya. " terima kasih, Mahiru.. "

* * *

 **Extra :**

Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian itu. Malam ini Mahiru bersama Kuro pergi kesebuah supermarket untuk membeli ramen cup dan juga potato chip kesukaan Kuro. " Oh, Mahiru. "

Mahiru berhenti menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya. Pemuda berambut biru dengan mata serada dengan rambutnya, oh. Mereka bertemu kembali? " Oh.. Kuro? "

Sementara itu sang vampir yang kini berwujud kucing menatap dirinya dalam bentuk manusianya dengan tatapan shock berat. Oh, kurasa Mahiru lupa memperkenalkan sang vampir dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **Balik lagi dengan cerita geje. Astaga.**

 **Ini terispirasi dari servamp AU di tumblr. Jadi ceritanya switch Servamp begitu. Karena suka sama AU nya akhirnya bikin fanfic geje nya xD**

 **aduuhh..**

 **maafkan diriku ini xD**


End file.
